Katarn-Class Commando Armor
Katarn-class commando armor was armor used commonly used by clone commandos during the Clone Wars. It was named after the predatory animal from Kashyyyk, Katarn. It weighed around 20 kilograms and cost up to 100,000 credits on the black market. Due to the unique composition of the armor plates and the chemical properties of each plate, this armor was more expensive and provided better protection than standard clone armor, along with its delfector shields. This armor also was made for easy bacta insertion by handheld dispensers. 'Specifications' Even with different variants of the armor, most shared the basics of a normal armor. Helmets The helmet of the Katarn-class armor had a HUD, or Heads Up Display, that consistently displayed tactical data such as the locations and distances of your target, it also displayed the health of the wearer and the strength of the suit's shields. It also has the ability to system link between other Katarn armor bearers through the use of an internal communications antennae, allowing each member of a squad to keep track of each others health, location, and progress. This allow the wearer to contact their squad mates without the use of the "fin" on top of a typical clone trooper's armor. The armor also has specialized internal sensors in the suit that could detect the make, model, and accuracy of every weapon that a commando used thus changing the shape and size of the target reticule for each weapon. All of these features were viewed through the visor, due to human's sensitivity through vision over other senses. It had an advanced build-in filtration mask which could extract oxygen from the most toxic environments. The visor features a compact electrobinocular visor and night-vision mode for dim environments. Body The body of the armor have multiple features such as a reinforced Duraplast plating for a minor protection against blaster fire and other anti-infantry weapons, it was also resistant to extreme heat and cold, which the Commandos desperately needed to survive in a hostile environment. Similar to its common Phrase I clone armor counterparts, it was fully sealed allowing a commando to survive in a vacuum for 20 minutes without any air supply. The knuckle plate of the armor featured a retractable vibroblade used for close quarter combat and quiet encounters. Backpack The Backpack featured specialized ammunition cartridges that hold various types of blaster gas. The backpack itself was reconfigurable for many different variety of missions; such as an extra oxygen tank for aquatic and space-borne environments, a large bacta dispenser for rapid healing, or even a powerful external communications array for long distance communications. 'Legacy' Mark II Katarn armor, issued around four months after the Battle of Geonosis, was reinforced against Verpine shatter guns and EMP, or ElectroMagnetic Pulse, weaponry, following recommendations made by Omega Squad after their tour on Qiilura. Mark III Katarn armor, revealed itself around ten months after the Battle of Geonosis, featured more enhancements upgrades from the original, and provide better protections against ordnance up to laser cannon rounds and light grenades. The Night Ops armor first became available at this time. Several variations of this armor existed for different mission profiles. The ADSD Katarn armor was designed for deep-space and aquatic infiltration, featuring a fully-pressurized suit with a greater oxygen supply in tanks. Night Ops Armor featured a special stealth alloy that shielded the armor against sensor probes or scanners and made the wearer almost invisible to untrained naked eye. Later, during the Galactic Civil War, yet another version of Katarn armor was produced, although this resembled Phase II clone trooper armor and the name "Katarn" was probably just being used as a brand name. Category:Need to Change Point Of View Category:Need Source